This invention relates in general to an improved data connector/modular telecommunication jack adapter and to a method for making such an adapter. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved IBM data connecter/modular jack adapter for use in accessing a token ring cabling system via modular two pair or three pair telephone (RJ11 or RJ45) jacks and which is compatible with IBM part numbers 6091000 and 8310574 as an interface for a distribution patch panel or information outlets.
Such adapters as heretofore available for the aforesaid purposes are relatively large and have multiple internal soldered connections joining each one of the data connector contacts and an associated one of the modular jack contacts which comprise the adapter.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved data connector/modular telecommunication jack adapter of small size wherein each one of the data connector contacts is internally connected to an associated one of the jack contacts by a single solderless IDC connection and a method for modifying an existing data connector and one or more existing telecommunication jack receptacles to make such an adapter.